Once Upon A December
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Once upon a december, Amy Fusunako's memories came flooding back as she rembered her childhood. AU


The young female began dancing softly as memories flooded back to her. _"Dancing bears," _the female began singing softly. _"painted wings. Things I almost remember and a song, someone sings once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm."_

**Flash-Back**

_CLAP! The thunder clapped together, as the four year old girl gasped at it. "That's loud, isn't it Gaara?" she asked her friend, five year old Gaara. Gaara nodded. "Storms scare me." The female told the boy. "Mama and Papa died in a storm. They were out for a drive and the rain fell harder and harder, until they..." the girl was close to crying, until Gaara wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. _

_"It's okay Amy. We'll always have each other." the five year old told his best friend, who nodded. "Now, let's go to sleep, huh? It's getting dark and we need to be up early tomorow." With that, the redhead let go of his friend and snuggled into his bed. Amy did the same._

_"Thank you Gaara." she muttered and soon fell into a deep sleep._

**End-Flash-Back**

_"Horses prance through a silver storm," _Amy sang as memories of horses running through the crunchy snow came back to her. _"Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."_

**Flash-Back**

_The room was lit up, with everyone dancing, singing and laughing. The children chuckled, as some talked and others played. "Now!" Gaara's older brother Kankuro yelled. "It's time for the children's dance! Get with a partner." Kankuro smirked as the children rushed for someone to dance with. The only two children who weren't in a pair were Amy and Gaara. "Would you like to dance?" The five year old redhead sheepishly asked the four year old blond, who nodded. With help from Kankuro, she got off the chair and began to dance with Gaara, as his sister Temari and Kankuro smirked at the two dancing. The other children continued to dance, all happily laughing. Amy laughed the most._

**End-Flash-Back**

Amy pictured herself bac when she was four and Gaara was five. They would talk and dance all the time after that occasion. "I wish he was still here.." Amy muttered, remembering that all his family had been killed. She had barely escaped the angry village alive. After that, Amy became distant and hated dancing. She touched her necklace fondly. On it was written 'Together In Suna'. Gaara had given it to her as a birthday present. She sighed, remembering everything now. Amy smiled to herself.

Unaware to Amy, Gaara had gotton away from the village and was right now walking down the corrider of the same palace she was in.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm." _Amy continued singing. _"Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, long ago glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember."_

**Flash-Back**

_The now five year old blond and now six year old redhead smiled at each other from across the table. "Hey Gaara! Watch this!" Amy cheered, as she picked up a spoonfull of porridge and aimed at at Kankuro's puppet, Kraco. Gaara laughed and joined in. Soon, the house was covered with porridge, thrown there, thrown here, all over the two children. "Kankuro's going to kill us, y'know." Amy said as Gaara laughed. "But who cares?" With that Amy took both bowls and looked at the calender. It was her favourite month now: December. Gaara's father had saved Amy from her village when she was two in December. Gaara saw her smile. "Once upon a December." he said._

**End-Flash-Back.**

_"And a song someone sings," _Amy finished. _"once upon a december."_ she looked around, smiling at herself. She looked at a painting, just as Gaara ran down towards her.

"Hey! What are doing here? No one's allowed in..." Gaara trailed off, seeing Amy turn. "Amy?"

"Gaara?" she asked, suprised. "Gaara!" The two old friends hugged.

"Once upon a December." the two stated together, before laughing.

**Don't own anything except Amy.**


End file.
